


XO

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Letters, M/M, Post split, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spence, </p><p>I saw rabbit in the backyard today. It reminded me of you. Is that weird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Epistolary square on my Trope Bingo Round 2 Card.  
> Title is a song by _Fall Out Boy_  
>  Un-betaed and written in an hour. :)

,

I saw rabbit in the backyard today. It reminded me of you. Is that weird?

Also, the colour of ~~your~~ our bedroom is hideous; did I ever tell you that? I don’t think I ever noticed it before or I might have done something about it already, with the amount of time I spend in this room. Imagine me winking at the end of that sentence.

There’s nothing going on here these day, I’m almost tempted to clean the house a little. Emphasis on almost. I have my fingers crossed that I’ll find something to do before I have to resort to housework to pass my time.

XO

Ryan

P.S. Don’t forget to get Brendon to shower everyday. I don’t think I can ever forget how nasty he can get just after 3 days on tour.

 

,

I miss you too, dork.

I’m sorry I’m not as colour efficient as you; I had better things to do while the room was being painted. Like looking for that big ass bed you love so much.  Wait a minute, what do you mean by “done something about it already”? Ryan, DO NOT EVEN THINK OF REPAINTING IT! Just wait till I’ll get there and we can do it together. Promise.

Also, your aversion to emoticons is plain weird.

Everyone here says Hi. Zack keeps acting like it doesn’t bother him, but I totally know you guys video chat. I’ll be waiting online, by the way, at the same time. We have an interview after that and I’d rather we talk before I have to go answer questions about how does it feel being on tour without you guys.

How about you stop moping around the house and got out for a change? Call up Dan (yes, I said it.).  I’ll be back in a few weeks. Or you could do that thing I suggested the night before I left? Think about it.

Love you too.

Spencer.

P.S. Brendon is being monitored every single day. Don’t worry, most of us remember the great event of ’07. He’s telling to me ask you if we’re going to be seeing you at some point during the tour. Will we?

 

,

Why is your phone off? Did you forget to charge it again? Call me as soon as you get this and your phone is on.

Wait, did you loose it again? Just, call me.

Spence.

,

What’s up?!!!!!!!!!!

I miss youuuuuuu.........

Teh housee iss realy empty without u hre.

Owwwww, my hed hrts. Slp time now.

XXXXXOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

,

Ignore the last email.

Please.

Stupid fuckin Alex. He’s banned from our house. Forever.

In unrelated news, Dan got a goldfish. It just swims around the bowl all day long and does nothing. Apparently a Dan who is high disagrees with me. He spent 2 hours staring at his fish yesterday. It got kind of creepy after a while.

Also, iPhone’s aren’t water resistant. So if you get a call by an unknown number, pick it up, it might be me.

Can’t say I can argue with that logic, the bed is more important. But, that colour is so annoying. And I’m a little insulted that you think I can’t paint a room.

How was the interview? I don’t think it’s online yet. I really like the new hairstyle. And the suits. I really really like the suits.

Ask Zack whether he asked the girl out yet?

XO

RyRoss

P.S. I don’t know really. ~~I don’t want it be  awk~~  I might be busy. I’ll let you know.

,

Awwww. I think it’s funny how your write like a teenage girl when you’re high. It’s cute.

I’ll keep note of that. Maybe you should make a sign and put it on the door so that you don’t forget when he comes over next.

I already knew iPhone’s aren’t water resistant. The important thing is how did you not know that?

See, meeting people helped, right? Like I knew it would. You really should listen to me more.

Ross, it’s not that I don’t think you can paint the room. It’s just that I know you can’t do it without ruining everything else in there.

It was fine. You know how it is. I’m getting really tired of them asking questions about you guys.

I thought you would like the suits.

I don’t think you were supposed to tell anyone else about the girl. Zack seems a little pissed.

Love you too,

Spencer.

P.S. Don’t act like an idiot!

,

Shut up.

He begged for forgiveness and he’s been granted temporary entry, subject to restrictions. Stop rolling your eyes, he brought treats for Cpt. Knots.

Well isn’t that something they need to work on then? iPhone’s need to be water resistant.

Smith, I hope you like the colour red. I think it looks good. If you don’t like it we can always change it again. I really like painting. One of the walls might have a few handprints on it, but that’s only ‘cause I slipped on a shoe and I didn’t feel like repainting that. Besides, it looks kind of good, like deliberate art. Before you get all worked up – Relax. I didn’t do it alone, Dan and Z helped me out. 

Do you want me to ask Dan to terrorize journalists for you? He’ll do it, I’m sure of that. He’s also very good at it.

Fuck. I forgot. He did ask me not to tell anyone else yet. I’m so dead.

XO

Ryan.

P.S. That’s a really lame answer. You know it would be a little weird. Besides, you know Pete won’t ever let me live it down.

,

Make me.

And now Jon owes me $10. Thanks!

I’ll sure to drop the Apple guys an email and let them now that every iPhone needs to be waterproof. I’m pretty sure they’ll be on it as soon as they can.

Ross, I honestly have nothing to say to you write now.

~~What was he doing in our bedroom?~~

I don’t know how I feel about red. Maybe I need to spend some time in that room, you know, for a few days without going anywhere else to get a feel of the new colour. Maybe it’s best if you help in that, stay with me till I like that colour. :D

Yeah, you’re going to have to really grovel to get him to forgive you.

Love,

Spencer.

P.S. Ry, will you please come? It’s been too long.

,

Where are you?

,

Seriously. Atleast pick up the phone, I’m kind of getting a little worried here.

,

You better be alright and I better get a reply by tom.......

,

You worry too much.

I had to make it up to Zack right?

And maybe I was also a little bored at home. That’s it. No matter what Pete says. He’s an idiot.

XO

RyanRoss

P.S. The show was really nice.

,

Stop emailing me from the bathroom dork. I’d much rather you come in here. Maybe you can start working on getting me to showing me how wonderful the colour red is.

Waiting on the bed,

Spencer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
